His Guardian
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: It must be awsome to live with the Uchihas, right? MAYBE! Sakura and her new parner are going to protect 8 year old Sasuke from a murder. Sakura and Itachi are partners. Can Sakura live with the Uchiha's without pulling her hair out? Find out! Sakura/?
1. Story

His Guardian

_STORY_

"Something weird is going on. Someone is killing Academy students. For no reason and the kids are picked at random. It started when a kid found another kids name on the bathroom wall. The kid who's name was on the wall; his name was Kia Scarlet.

He got in trouble for having his name on the wall like he put it there as a joke. Well strangely enough 4 days later he didn't show up for school. So the Jounin teacher went to his home to see if he was there. His parents said that he left for school a while before.

After a few hour of searching they found the poor boy dead in the woods with no trace of his killer. Then an unlucky child found another child's name on the wall but the thing is that it was Kia's blood. Sure enough a week latter they found the poor child dead and yet another child's name in the one before it's blood.

Well then we had a chuunin watch the child but somehow the child was still killed. Lord Hokage was infuriated. This continued to happen a child's name was written on the wall then about a week latter they were found dead. Still no sigh of who it could be.

Lord Hokage decided to have a higher rank watch the newest case. That's why I'm here... please understand that I'm here to help. But he has to be in my sight at all times, ma'am. I know he's the youngest but he is in danger. Just on the wall we found his name in bold letters, Uchiha Sasuke. Well I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm part of the AMBU core and I'm here to protect your son, Mrs. Uchiha." said the pink haired Kunochi.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you like it so far its like the introduction so the other chappters will be longer, promise!**


	2. Mission:Protect Sasuke Uchiha

His Guardian

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but here it is! Enjoy!**

Mikoto stood there frozen. Sakura took off her cat mask. "Please Mrs. Uchiha I wont to protect your son but if you want to get someone older then tell me and I'll get someone older." Sakura said to the frighten mother.

"Why would Sasuke need protection?" asked a male voice behind Sakura. Sakura turned to see Fugaku and Itachi Uchiha watching her closely. "Children are dying by random pick and Sasuke is next. I'm his personal AMBU but if you prefer someone older I will find someone else." Sakura informed.

"No no no no! I would love it if you would help Sasuke." Mikoto said next to Sakura now. Sakura nodded. They all entered the household to find Sasuke doing his homework. When they all looked at Sakura she was no longer in an AMBU outfit.

Now she was wearing her 12 year old outfit without the sleeves. Her hair waist length with her head band in her hair.

"Hello Sasuke. My name is Sakura and I'm your personal guard for a few days 'kay?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her. "Really? Why?" Sasuke asked. "You know those murders?" Sakura asked looking Sasuke in the eye. He looked to his parents who were standing behind Sakura watching them. Sasuke nodded slowly not liking where this was going.

"Sasuke your name was up there... your next." Sakura explained. Sasuke eyes went blood shot and his face paled. "Sasuke." Sakura called to catch his attention. When Sakura was sure she had it she continued. "Sasuke... I'm a trained AMBU member just like your brother, I will protect you but you have to follow my rules." Sakura stated. Sasuke nodded calming down a bit.

"I have 3 simple rules. 1:Stay in my sight at ALL times. 2:If I give you an order you have to follow it once as quick as you can. 3:If something were to happen to me I wont you to find your parents or your brother. You cannot trust anyone else. You may be with friends as long as I'm there." Sakura laid down the rules. "Can you do that?" Sasuke nodded no longer fear struck.

"Okay then Sasuke is there anything you need help with?" Sakura said eyeing his homework. Sasuke blushed slightly and nodded. Sakura smiled and sat next to him giving him little hints on the answers or little scenarios to help.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi all sat in kitchen talking about the matter. "Man I'm so scared what if the killer..." Mikoto couldn't bring herself to say it but Itachi and Fugaku knew what she ment. "Father should I ask Lord Hokage to be part of the mission as well?" Itachi asked his father who seamed stuck in thought to answer.

"Maybe you should... Sakura may need your help..." Mikoto said not sure thought. Fugaku nodded in agreement. "Well that's good because you are part of the mission Uchiha-san." Sakura said at the doorway. They looked up at her. Itachi nodded showing that he understood.

"Also Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha you have a mission..." Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll with their names on it. "What?! We cant go! What about Sasuke?" Mikoto flipped out. She jumped to her feet.

Sakura sighed and explained that they were given this mission before they found Sasuke name on the wall but Lord Hokage didn't get around to tell them about it. Until now that is. They both nodded and Fugaku took the scroll from Sakura and read over it. Then he handed it to Mikoto who also read over it.

They both went to get ready and left after Sakura promised to watch Sasuke, Itachi and the house. Also after she made Sasuke promise to be a good boy for Sakura and Itachi to Mikoto.

'Well this will be interesting I think...' Sakura thought watching Mikoto and Fugaku leave in the early evening.

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading!! Sorry I so slow at updataing but I'm doing bettter... I hope you enjoyed! Plaese rate!**


	3. Clean up fun!

His Guardian

**A/N: Sorry it took WAY too long and just now I see that the chappy is short! (Cries and beggs for forgiveness) Please enjoy anyway!**

"Alright Sasuke what do you wont to eat?" Sakura asked the young Uchiha. "Pizza and Macaroni" Sasuke looked like a child who was just given a present.

"What! That sounds gross! Wait why?"Sakura looked confused. Itachi shook his head. Sakura shot him a look. Sasuke smiled sheepishly, "I like it." He clarified with rosy cheeks.

Sakura sighed and went to make some Macaroni and Pizza. Sakura shuddered at the thought of eating them together. When she was done she made Sasuke a plate. Itachi just got two pieces of pizza same as Sakura.

They all dug in. When they were done Sasuke went to take a bath and get ready for bed or so he says. Sakura and Itachi cleaned up. They were both doing the dishes when Itachi splashed some water.

Sakura jerked in response and glared at the Uchiha heir. Itachi tried to suppress a smirk but failed. Sakura's glare turned into a mischievous smile.

Sakura too splashed some water _accidently_ on the boy. He frowned and Sakura's smile grew. A growl erupted down in his throat and he splashed more water on her.

Soon enough they were splashing each other; laughing loudly. Sakura got real competitive and tackled the Uchiha. Itachi was flat on his back. He seem surprised but quickly got over it and flipped them over, carefully not to hurt her.

Sakura squirmed for a while. Itachi made the mistake to think she would wear herself out. Sakura quickly shifted her weight and flipped them over again.

Sakura used her inhuman strength to hold him there. She stared down at him triumphantly. She stood up and walked back to the kitchen to clean up the new mess.

Itachi joined her shortly after and helped out. When they were finished Itachi decided to show Sakura her room. "Here you go." Itachi said politely opening the door for her.

Sakura smiled at him and walked in. Inspecting the room it had a king sized bed with a dresser, night stand, closet and bathroom doors, and window. The room was blue and white with the Uchiha fans everywhere.

Sakura smiled and turned to him. "Thank you." Sakura took another look around the room before looking back at him. "My room is two down to the left and Sasuke's is five down from here." Itachi clarified.

"Thank you." Sakura repeated. They stared at each other when they heard a crash! With in a heart beat they were running down the hall to Sasuke's room...

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so! Like before sorry it's short I WILL make the next one longer even if it kills me! Please rate and review!**


	4. Please read! Inportant!

Auther's Note!!

**I have the feeling that no one likes this story so i think i may ether put it up for adoption or delete it all together! What should I do?**

**A: Keep going!**

**B: Put it up!**

**C: Delete it!**

**You need to deside and if i don't get any voters i will just delete it all together! So if you think you can do a better jod then tell me 'kay? I will understand.**

**Cherry Blossom Girl13!**


	5. Intruder!

His Guardian

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you to all who wanted me to continue! Here you go! Please enjoy! a little twist at the end!**

Itachi pulled a kunai out of nowhere and though it to Sakura. Then got one himself. Itachi swung Sasuke's door open. They both darted in. Sasuke laid on top of his bed holding his hand. Sakura spotted red spots.

Over in the corner was a man in all black with a bloody kunai. Itachi's eyes blazed with sharingon. "Itachi! Get Sasuke to safety and stay with him!" Sakura commanded. Itachi hesitated for a split second before grabbing Sasuke and leaving.

The man had his hand over his stomach. Sakura guessed that Sasuke had kicked him there. Sakura charged over to him and shoved the kunai Itachi had given her into his hand and pinned it to the wall. The man used the kunai in his other hand and swung it at Sakura's neck.

Sakura charged chakura to her knee and slammed it to his stomach. He grunted and dropped his kunai. Sakura grabbed his hand and held it with her might. She placed her other hand on his throat.

Sakura brought her face close to his. "Who are you!" Sakura hissed. The man only grunted. Sakura stomped both of her feet down of his. He hissed in pain. Sakura ripped down the mask that was on his face with the hand that was on his neck. The hand quickly returned to his neck.

The man...! Sakura took a step back. Was a women...! Sakura stared in horror. The blood froze in her veins. It was a lie! A trick! A justu! Sakura's limbs became numb and her legs buckled beneath her. The woman pulled the kunai out of her hand. Then hissed in pain.

The woman healed her hand. Sakura stared in disbelief. "But... how?" Sakura was at a los of words. The woman chuckled and started to pace back and forth in front of Sakura.

"Simple Sakura-flower. Did you really think it would take me long to realize the truth?" the woman asked. Sakura's face lost all it's color. "But..! He banished you!" Sakura yelled at the woman. The woman stopped pacing and turned to Sakura.

They stared at each other for a moment until the woman started to laugh uncontrollably. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What is so funny!" Sakura growled. The woman held her side as she nearly doubled over laughing.

Sakura narrowed her green eyes at the woman. The woman stopped laughing and ran a hand through her long light hair. Sakura gritted her teeth. "Why are you doing this!? Why those children!? Why Sasuke!?" Sakura yelled.

The woman started to laugh again. Sakura snapped. "Answer me Bitch!" Sakura yelled. The woman stopped laughing and turned to Sakura with fire blazing in her eyes. "What was that?" she asked coldly. Sakura stood up steadily. "You heard me." Sakura said in an ice queen voice.

The woman's face twisted into one so full of hate. She screeched and charged at Sakura blindly. Sakura stepped to the side. The woman lost her balance and landed flat on her face. Sakura took this opportunity and sat on the woman's back and grabbed her hands and held them behind her back.

"Now answer my questions!" Sakura hissed at the woman under her. The woman stayed silent. Sakura squeezed the woman's arms together tightly. The woman hissed in pain.

"Answer me now, Ino!" Sakura yelled. Ino froze.

**A/N: I told you! A weird twist!! Hahahaha! Did you like it!? I hope you did!! Please rate and review!! Have a good day!!**


	6. My enemy, my friend, my sister

His Guardian

**A/N: I know that it's been so long that I've updated. I'm sorry. Also, Halfway through I start to go into 1st person. Sorry force of habit. Please enjoy!**

Ino looked dumbstruck. Sakura stared down at the banished blond. Sakura's eyes narrowed at the memory.

_Flashback:_

_All the girls kneeled in a straight line. All with their heads bowed. Their master paced in front of them. "Sakura-san. Step forward." he instructed the pick haired girl. Sakura stood up and walked forward a step. She felt all the girls eyes on her back. She ignore them and waited for her master to ask her the question. "What is the Uchiha's progress?" he asked._

_Sakura straightened her back and gave her answer. "Impressive, master. The eldest of the Uchiha boys, Shisui, is nearing ANBU. The second eldest of the Uchiha boys, Itachi, is a Junin, and finally the youngest is well... hasn't started school yet." she told them. She waited for the next question._

"_What of, that man?" he asked. He paused his pacing to study my face. Only I and master know what we are talking about. I narrowed my eyes. "I've seen signs of him being there one time or another. But not enough to prove anything. I do not know what he is looking for but it has something to do with the Uchiha boys. That I am certain of." I told him._

_The fact that I wasn't much of a help to this mission really eats away at me. I'm infuriated to tell the truth. But there is one thing that I was certain of..._

"_There is a traitor among us." I spoke calmly. Master narrowed his eyes. "Who?" he asked eyeing the other girls. I cleared my mind and spoke on instinct. "I know, she knows, I know." I started. "She knew that I would bring it up here. At this moment, when everything is about to break. She has been trying to get the nameless man into the Uchiha household." I growled._

"_She holds so much fear, the fact that I have no reason to lie, that master would believe me, that she has run. She is no longer here. Master," I looked him in the eye. "Who is the only girl, not here?" I asked. I already knew who it was but it would be more believable if Master finds out on his own._

_His eyes scan over the girls that lay perfectly still but with their heads so he could identify them all. "Ino Yamanaka." he finally spoke. I nodded and before I knew it all the girls were sent out of the village in search of Ino._

_To be truthful, many hours went in to trying to find her. When I say many I mean enough to fill a month. We spent a month nonstop looking for her. When we found her she was halfway across the world incognito._

_When we brought her back, Master gave her a trial. She pleaded innocent but was struck guilty. She was banished, if ever to be seen anywhere near the Leaf or any of the protectors she was to be killed on sight. She walked away that day and looked back at me. Her ice blue eyes shot burning daggers at me._

_I let them hit me. I allowed her to vent anger. She's going to need to if she dreams of getting anywhere in this life. Now that she has no home and the promise of death on her side. There is not much left anyone can do for her but leave her be. That was a night for tears._

_End flashback_

I stared right into her eyes. The eyes of a murderer. The eyes of my enemy. The eyes of my friend. The eyes of my sister. The eyes of my opposite. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. They are opposites no matter what way you look at it. Always was and always will be. Well, not for long. I must kill this murderer, this enemy, this friend, this sister, this opposite. I must kill her.

I felt a stab of sadness wash over me. I let my voice grow icy. "Ino Yamanaka, I Sakura Haruno, read you your rights. You are charged with betrayal of the Leaf, siding with a trader, murder of the innocent, betrayal of your oath, and for breaking bounding law. I hear by pass judgement upon you. Ino Yamanaka, your punishment, is death." I kept a straight face but inside I died.

Ino was my sister. I loved her like a sister and by my hands will she die. Ino glared daggers at me. It hurt. It hurt that she hated me, but that was life. There is nothing I could do now. I must say goodbye. I wanted to end her life quickly even though it is suppose to be as painful as possible.

It's not that I don't think Ino could take it, but I couldn't. Ino opened her mouth to speak. If I hear her words I would cry and back away. She spoke and I slit her neck. Her voice died away. Her ice blue eyes melted and dulled away. Her body went limp beneath me. "Goodbye Ino, my sister." I spoke softly.

I can't believe it! I stood up and scooted away. I killed her. My sister. I killed her. I dropped the kunai I held that took her life. Her words echoed through me to my soul. I curled into a ball and cried like I did the night she left. I did it again the night she died. By my hands. Me.

I sat in that lifeless room with the feeling of death and words of truth float around me. Her word struck me. I'm closing off my heart and turning off my eyes.

"_To live free, one must live in secret. To live in secret you must be alone. Thank you, Sakura."_

**A/N: I'm a little teary eyed. Sorry, what did you think? Yay? Nay? Yes? No? Let me know! Rate and review! Have a good day!**


	7. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


End file.
